Nessies Secret Diarie
by ChampaneKisses
Summary: This is a "Teenage" Nessie story of her life threw her own eyes. For those who like storys about protective parents, teen angst, and love, this is the story for you. And if you are just starting to read this until chap. 12 bad quotation, and grammar sry.
1. The start

I was sitting in the living room when my iPhone rang and the caller ID read "JACOB:D." He has alway been my best friend and I must admit a little crush, he is so Handsome, kind, daper, In his naive country life charm. I answered the phone.

Hey Nessie, you wanna go to the beach? He asked.

Yeah sure,

Okay I will pick you up in 30 minutes see you almost whispered?

The only person there was me so I ran up stairs. I picked out a bikini that was striped purple and blue in a spray painted kindar way with white inbetween. It had a silver flower on one side.

It wasnt string it was a little thicker in the straps.I put it on with some bluejean shorty shorts.I put my hair in a pony tail with my bangs in a bump. Alice would be pround of my outfit. I sent dad a text saying, "Hey daddy I am going to the beach with Jacob." I heard a car beep and my heart stopped. I got in the car and Jacobs eyes widened. I have grown to look 17 but I am only 6. But puberty is a Bitch.

You look great. You ready? He asked.

Thanks and yea

We got there a few minutes later and I got out and ran to the shore Jacob chased me and grabbed me and threw me in the water. I jump up laughing, We just kept horseplaying.

JACOB in thought:  
>Man shes so beautiful. Her breast are incredible. Her body is bumping. And now I have a boner Damnit! Okay Ill just jump in the cold water. Yes Fixed it.<p>

RENESMEE in though:  
>He is so hot. Those deep eyes, Hair, Muscles that six pack all wet and sun tanned. That deep voice. His touch sends shivers down my spine<p>

We went for a walk in to the woods. I tripped and he looked me in the eyes and giggled with that sexy sly smirk. He sat next to me.

You okay nessie? He sounded so sweet.

Yeah Honey.

Honey? He looked puzzled yet releaved.

Oh I sorry I I ugh. (He cut me off)

Jake , Listen you know I imprinted on you, I am feeling the same way but we have to be carefull with these emotions and decissions. Your Parents would kill me if I did any thing stupid with you.

I understand Jacob. But, But, But, I-I (Once again he cut me off but not the way I expected)

He kissed flickered, my body tingled, my knees went what seemed like 30 seconds Came out to be 1 hour of rubbing and gropeing and kissing. My phone rang it was daddy.

He blasted through my ear lady! Alice had a vision that I got a glimpse of. Get yourself down here write now! We need to talk.

Yes, sir.

I hated to stop and say I had to go home A.S.A.P When I got home Daddy saw the outfit close up and I saw rage in his eyes what was I thinking

Dad yelled with are wearing? You look like a tramp,Get your ass up to your room now!

He scared me and I ran up stairs.A few minutes later he came in my room. He was calmer now but i dared not test him.

Why where you dressed like that Nessie?

To impress Jacob

He girl, Jacob thinks you are amazing I saw something besides the outfit. I saw you rolling around on the forest floor wearing that with Jacob kissing and touching. And I wish I hadnt but you know what we have to talk about now.

Yea I do.

He is sacred, Just because It feels amazing, And makes you feel like and adult. Me and your mother waited till our wedding night. Dont do anything stupid okay. Just stay where you are infact kick it back a few knoches.

Daddy I still dont know how sex works exactly. Will you tell me?

Dad .A mans penis isnt extended and erected unless there aroused. When they decide to have sex they will be on the bed with the woman normally on the bottom and will put his penis in her vagina. The man will push and pull the penis causing them to have orgasms. When the man is full of seamen he realeases it an the sperm go out into the vagina and you know how it goes.

Dad I knew that already I said through the laughs its just funny to watch how uncomfortable you are.  
>EDWARD:<br>Nessie!

REAL WORLD:  
>We both laughed and he ran out. He is WAY to protective of me, but its for the best, sometimes. I took a shower and went to bed awaiting the next day.<p>

Alice woke me up the next morning rumiging threw all of my clothes, to pick the days outfit, and said.

Saw you and Jacob did you learn to swirl your tongue. She asked quietly so the others would hear.

Alice your making it difficult to live. God that was so imbarrasing, He just had to say it infront of everyone.

She replied. All I can say with that bolge in Jacobs pants, Is Hurah.

Alice! I shreaked laughing

She then said. Ness,your gonna do what you want to do and Eddie is just gonna have to get used to it. End of storie. Alright get that butt in some clothes and meet Rosalie in the Bathroom to finish your makeup in 15 minutes, Chop Chop.

Why did she get me up so early? Its 6:00am, 2 and 1half ours before average.


	2. First date

As I got dressed, I got a text from Jake

It said: Hey ness, hope you didn't get in trouble.

No I didn't, Just a little shout.

He replied: Oh thats great After home school do you wanna hang out

Yea sure! Id love to.

Great! see you then cutie ;)

My heart melted, I started to just hum, hum a song. Of course you know living in a house of super abilitied vampires they hear every thing so 5 sec later I hear them dancing and chanting making fun of me. I ran down stairs and flicked off Emmett,  
>who was making a goo goo face at me. Okay well after that charming encounter, alice told me they were planning my sweet 6, or 16 as you may say. So I got to go shopping and got out of school!<p>

We were looking for something frostie pink to go with my hair and eyes, I found a gorgeous one that fitted my bust and was sparkly around the corset, a poofy dress part with a white transperent sparkly lace on top. it had the matching sparkly wrap. Alice just loved it, She picked me out white beaded stappy pumps, chandelier necklace, and tiare.

It was great but after we got home, I ran up stairs to get ready for Jake. He said we where gonna go to the mall. I picked out a pink and brown plaid mini skirt, pink tank top and a short fuzzy brown jacket. I put on a pair of brown small pumps.

I was just walking out of my room where jacob ran into me, dad let him in I guess. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I heard dad like kinda groul, probably because I was thinking bout him shirtless, when he looks best.

Well Hi there

He laughed and said. Hi, you ready?

Of course.

We hopped in his rabbit and drove far enough away for him to say

You look great nessie.

Thank you

I had enough clevevage showing I should...

He finally said okay where do you really want to go?

What?

That whole mall thing was so your dad wouldnt wig out. He said silly like.

Oh, okay well, ummmm hmm..

How about a movie? He asked

Yeah that sounds great Jake.

We ended up seeing some romance themed movie, I know, I know, how do you not know the name of a movie or whats it about when you see it. Well the answer is, Jake. We sat at the very top far right side and he started rubbing my leg, kissing my neck. Finally after 5 min of previews I gave up. I didnt even know how to kiss till yesterday and Im not giving up now why should I. So during the movie we just kept kissing and rubbing. Finally someone yelled get a room. And for some reason Jake said GLADY!

We couldnt quit laughing and had to leave. We where walking around, and luckily for us the mall here is almost abandoned so there was hardly anyone in some places and Jacob grabed me and pulled me to a empty hall and pushed me on a wall and with his warm breathe hitting my ear said

You are the most beautiful girl in the world.

I wanted to melt. He was just kissing me non stop, but unlike what I expected he didnt grab my chest my but and didnt do anything inapropriate. I guess I always pictured the first time id kiss someone id be pushing there hands away shouting no.

I realized what time it was 8:00pm. I had to get home. So jake drove me, we pulled in the driveway and before I could step out the door Jake grabbed me and kissed me hard. In his cocky voice he said

After that try living with out me

I replied, SURE SURE.

I really need to be more carefull because dad heard my thoughts as soon as I walked in the house,

Renesmee, room now.

I begged, daddy!

Now he gripped.

Why do you keep doing this Ness?

Doing what.I asked. Hanging out with the man who imprinted on me, who I love, just kissing having fun. what am I doing.

Your growing up to fast...

What? I askind in suprisement.

Ness,Its very hard for me to see my daughter, who is barely 6, kissing a 25 year old man.

Daddy, I know I understand how did you think I felt going through puberty in only 3 months? Yeah I am but mentally, Physically.  
>I am a woman. It's just like not to judge a book bye its cover.<p>

Nessie, Okay just please, don't do anything stupid, dont be a baby with one. Wait just please.

I will dad, I will wait till I know for sure its something I want to do. I promise.  
> <p>


	3. My hunting buddy

I woke up out of a deep sleep absolutely no dreams but I was well rested. Maybe Being with Jacob does that. You never know when your a vampire with a werewolf.I really needed a shower, so I Went into my bathroom turned on the hot water, took my clothes off, and got in. I washed my hair, conditioned it, shaved, used the new olay soap,  
>and washed my face. I felt great, that had to be the best shower ever.<p>I went to my room with my hair in a towel, and one on me. When I walked in I saw Alice had laid out the days outfit. It was really cute. A pair of dark flare jeans,<br>and a light yeallow baby doll shirt made with thin cool fabric that tied behind the neck. I wore a pair of sunflower flats with it, I straightened my hair and had it parted to the side, I had on light yellow eye shadow and maskara and thats it.

I ran down the stairs. Emmet was making kissy faces while Rosalie just stared at him with a smirk. Mom and dad where in the kitchen at the table talking. Dad asked if I had fun last night. and I said yeah.

Emmet just butted in saying, She had bettered her breath still smells like werewolf.

Shut up, M.

Then his always stupid reply, Just saying.

Mom must have been blocking for me, thank god. I grabbed some orange juice and then the phone rang

HellO

Hey ness its Jake

Oh hey whats up?

Nothing but do you want to go hunting?

Yeah Jake that sounds great.

K, bye.

Nessie and Jacob sitting in a tree... I cut M off yelling. Shut up!

Daddy can I go hunting with Jacob?

He looked at me for a while blankly rubbed his chin and and before drinking some coffe said in a course voise Yeah.

I ran as fast as I coul to la Push. When I got there Jake was waiting for me we ran in the wood and before I could spot prey, Boom! Jake kisses me and didn't let go. For a second or two I went with it but I was hungry spoke up and said

Jake, Im hungry can we please hunt.

Aww but, I just caught me a sweet little kitty he joked.

To bad. I ran off but he stayed close beside me. I spotted a white tail deer and snatch him. I was good for a week or two now.

After I finished, Jake said, Now do I get a treat?

Yeah if you catch one. I

I didnt know what he meant till he tackled me and i fell down laughing

Jake, you are so cheezy.

we just laid there kissing. after 20 min. we decided to walk around. We were in the middle of town square. Im sure people were wondering why he was shirtless.

So You excited about your birthday tomorrow nessie?

Well, i said, I dont know whats even gonna happen, so no

I am sure you will have fun nessie.

I might. But you have to be there.

Dont worry I will babe.  
> <p>


	4. sweet 16

Get up! Get up,up,up, GET UP!Thats what Alice and Rosalie woke me up with. Happy birthday to me, Im up at 7am to get dressed for my sweet"16" brunch. Alice litteraly made the dress magically appear on me, it was so fast. Rosalie curled my hair with a half up do. She did frostie eye shadow tons of makeup and all my jewelry. I looked awesome!

After we sat down for a second after getting me ready, they led me to the stair case and told me to hide behind the wall untill they call me then to walk down gracefully. I agreed, and they left to seconds later, Alice and Rosalie get thier attention,

Hello, everyone, she said

We hope you are enjoying everything but now for the piesto resectance. Please wish RENESMEE CARLIE CULLIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

I appeared and the stair case and everyone yelled happy birthday. But I couldnt find Jake, the one person I was looking forward to wasnt here. As I walked down the last 3 steps I saw mommy, daddy, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Grandpa and Grandma, all flash before my eyes. Then at the bottom of the stair case hidden, probably to scare,me, Jake went from hiding to appearing! I was so happy at that point I wanted to jump in his arms, but a hundred people crouded around me first saying, how I have grownand all that stuff.

After about 2 hours of dancing it was about 12:30, this was a good brunch the food was great. Alice then took charge with her small but proud voice.

Everyone thank you for coming to our brunch, unknown to the birthday girl here, at 7pm tonight Please join us in a huge party taking place in the forest outside.

Alice walked over to me with a smirk like, how you like that present.

Alice, why didnt you tell me?

Well actually girly, it was so I could design and dress you my self. Youll see the dress in a few hours.

Okay I guess I can wait.

Great ness, now go take that off and put it in the salvation army box. Get dress in an old t shirt and shorts.

Okay, Be right back.

After I got back down stiars Jacob was in the Living room, He had a small box in his Hand, It had a little purple ribbon on top. He walked up to me and said Happy Birthday! I opened it, there was a silver chain with a silver puffy style heart. It said I love you in really pretty writing, with a small little diamond on the top left side.

Oh, thank you Jakob. I hugged him after I said it.

Your welcome, he then replied with this, your real present is going to be on friday. Wear something nice. He gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

Daddy gave a low growl when he did that. I was playing with him and chased him down and tackled him. We fell down laughing and he said Im sorry angel, you know how I am.

Alice grabbed me and dragged me in the car. Where are we going Alice?

To get your nails done.

Oh, Great Ill get pink.

No, no you wont, I am dressing you, and everything else.

Fine.

WHen we got to the Salon Alice walked me over to the counter. And ordered.

She needs black solar nails with glitter, on her pedicure black tips with glitter solar powder. We also need to get her hair styled. After they did my nails, they led me over carefully to do my hair. What do you want they asked

Well I am not in charge ask alice.

Alice dear, what do you want to happen with Nessies Hair? the stylist asked.

I want the front part of her bangs straight down parted more on the left sid the hair on the side pull it back curl it with the straightened and the rest to.

After the hour of waiting my hair looked great! But Alice also had them do my make up, I looked 18 it was so great. They did light black eyeshadoe with white on top till the brow. then it was kinda shaped on the sides. They also put some under my eyes just a little. they did eyeliner and mascara to. After they wear done my outfit kinda looked silly because every thing else was formal.

Alice drove us home and led me to my room we had on hour so we had just enough time. When I saw the dress my heart stoped it was black strapless stopped around 4 or 5 inches from my knee it was skin tight when you saw it but it was gorgeous on the left side next to the shoulder a bow a silky black bow with a tranparent lace over it that had glitter on it. I loved it I looked great then I saw my jewlry, and shoes. For my shoes black, 6 in open toed heels that looked rapped. from the pattern of them. My neclace was Jacobs gift to me. chandelier silver earings. and a tenis bracelet. I looked so hot!

It was dark outside. But in the forest were tons of twinkly lights, hanging from branches on tables in center pieces, in gazebos, every were. There was a small white stage. Alice led me around the few people that were there so they wouldnt see me.

After a few hours every one left and I wandered over to Jake dad was inside and couldnt hear us now. It was my only chance.  
>His shirt had a few buttona undone, and his bow tie was undone to. He looked so sexy.<p>

He kissed me and pushed me against the trees in the woods. He kissed me hard, I said Never do that, unless you and something else is thier to hold me up.

We started kissing again,I was so turned on, I reached down to give him a thank you rub. But he pulled away a little bit looked up and gave a slight growl Like He couldnt help him self but had to.

He said. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you, I can barely stand to see you in that outfit and hold myself back but you arent ready for that, I want it just as bad but You arent ready.

A tear came to my eye. I said "Jacob Black I love you so much. Never let me go.

I wont Ness I wont.

He held me and we swayed to the music under all the lights, and stars. 


	5. Jacobs turn

Jacobs thoughts.

I don't know what to do she is so beautiful, Edward would kill me if I did something with her. But then again That was the first time ever that Ed, found out by Alice. Maybe we could go farther. But what if she gets the wrong Idea. I love Renesmee so much.

Yesterday Edward had a talk with me. he said. Jacob Black you love my daughter, she is only six. I am not happy either way because she is my baby. No father wants to see thier child thats only 6 dating a 24 think and wondering what sex feels like I hear her dreams Jacob. She dreams about you and her getting married having sex doing things I want to forget. I want you to know I will kill anyone who hurts my daughter but I can tell you would do much more than kill the person that hurt the love of your life.

He was gone in a snap. 


	6. A good cookie  bad good bad

I woke up, It was noon god I over slept. All I did was watch tv all day maybe I came on to clingy, because no text from Jake, I miss him already. After I felt sad, I went for a walk. I was in the town when it got dark, I guess being a vampire, my ego was a little bloated. I was walking around and saw a pink neon sign, there were like seven guys walking around with harleys. At first I didn't pay them any attention, But they saw me. I know why, I dont get to cold being half vampire but when I get cold It's pretty bad. I was wearing a black mini skirt with a red tank top and a loosely tied,  
>button down. A small defenseless girl, perfect score for a drunk.<p>Hey baby wanna ride my dick. Woo Wee I bet your tighter than a bug in a rug. Does the carpet match the drapes. You can call me daddy sugar. Hey you wanna doggie. Wanna Popsicle.<p>

That is what I heard as they cornered me I yelled go away, I screamed go away. Help Help. I did't know what to do. I heard a loud growl and snarl I heard the mens yell and I opened my eyes. Jake. Jake! Jake?

How did you know I was hear... Oh wait hold on come with me

I led him to the woods. he transformed human but I didnt want to look he had on a pair of shorts. thats it.

JAKE! He kissed me.

How did you know i was here?

I was asleep. I had a dream and I knew tou wear here I just knew you were in trouble.

OH thank you. I kissed him

I saw him look at my shirt where my cleveage came in to say Hey.

He was fighting something he didnt want me to get hurt I took his hand that were shaking and placed them on my breast.

Jacob Its okay I love you I dont care if you touch me Im ready to go up a level I am fine.

He then squeezed my breast, All of the sudden He kissed me hard, We started making out, every now and again panting. He nibbled my ears I nibbled his too. He kissed my neck and nibbled. Finaly I reached down and gave the boys of his a squeeze he loved that. Finally I had to say I got to go home its 12am! Nothing but Making out for 2 hours wow.

We rushed home only to find Dad Rushed up to us and read our minds.

Ed let me explain Jacob said

Shut up dog! dad yelled. Get out now. leave.

Daddy no listen.

Renesmee get your ass in the living room. Now. 


	7. Appoligized

Wow what happened to your hair Renesmee? alice asked.

Edward what happened? was what everyone was asking Dad told everyone to sit there I was in the middle of the living room with my Aunts uncles Mom dad grandpa grandma, asking what happened. Daddy sat down quietly and said Keep the shield up.  
>Refering to mom.<p>

Renesmee, tell us what happened to your hair in one word please.

Jake I answered looking up from the floor.

Okay good now, what is that on your neck? Daddy asked

What? I asked confused.

Alice please hand me your phone,

Alice gave him the shiny new Iphone. use this as a mirror ness.

I looked at my neck in suprisement.

Now, daddy asked, what is that on your neck?

I felt sick but I said. A Hickey.

Oh well he said snotty, who gave it to you?

I of course answered Jake.

Oh. and what where you doing when this happened?

I said in a squeaky voice. Making out.

Okay now did he touch anything on you?

Yes.

What

My breast

Okay good ness did you touch anything innapropriate on him

Yes

what he demanded daddy? I whined

Dont daddy me Renesmee what what did you touch.

His dick dad. I said that infront of everyone.

Everyone in there was suprised. I didnt know what to do. I was so embarrassed. what was I supposed to do I was being interigated by my father infront of my family. whole family. Then he asked my mom to lift the shield when he said to. He told me to think every thing from begining to end. then my mom lifted it.

I thought about him not calling, going for a walk, the bikers, when I let him touch me, down to this point,

His eyes where wider than ever. He picked me up and hugged me saying Omg Omg I am so sorry angel. Itll be okay Im so sorry about all this.

Everyone was wondering what happened well they would know soon.

I went to the bathroom took a shower and went to my room. 10 minutes later dad came in and sat on the bed.

Honey, he said. I am so so sorry, I wish I could undo thing I really do Im so sorry I love you so much Nessie. I called Jake and appoligized. Your mom wants to talk to you now.

Okay daddy I love you to.

Mom has always been far away In away. The only time she really had girl talk with me was when I was in a really tuff spot.  
>So this was one of them. But all she did was came in hugged me and said something about I can.<p>

I can what mom?

Have kids, Grandpa found out.

She left and I just fell asleep.

I had a wonderfull dream, Me and Jacob were running around playing, kissing, finally I got on my knees and I gave him a Blow Job. Thats all I remember. When I woke up dad was sitting on the chiar next to my bed

Nessie, did you have a good dream? Your mom still has the shield up. So I dont know?

Yea daddy.

Good I am so sorry about yesterday. I cant say it enough.

Daddy Its fine I got to get ready. Tuesdays suck.

I ran down stairs and found Jacob. I was still in my pjs that were shorty shorts with a low neck top that showed my stomache and a whole lot of clevage. He looked at me and daddy gave a low growl immediattly.

Whats going on?

Nessie I invited Jake here to Appoligize.

Oh. Well thanks

Then Jakob spoke up and said. Go get dressed Edward is paying our way for a dinner tonight.

Oh thanks daddy!

Wait what time Jacob?

Now we are gonna do a few other things to. 


	8. Board Walk

I ran up stairs, and I mean ran faster than ever. If dads paying than it's gonna be awesome. So I had to pick the right outfit, thats fancy and casual. I picked out a a little ocean blue dress that tied behind my neck, it was babydoll, low neck cut with a jewel in the middle of the babydoll beltline. The dress stopped about two inches before my knees. I picked six inch blue open toed heels. I did my makeup and eyelined my eyes, blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick. I straightened my hair and parted it on the left side. After I got dressed I ran down stairs only to find dad staring annoid at Jake, and the rest of the family standing there with big goofy smiles.

Whats going on?

Renesmee, Mom spoke up, we decided were going to let you go to school!

Really! Are you serious?

Yes, daddy said. You have quit growing as fast and we think its now safe to take you into the seen.

Oh my god! I couldnt quit smiling.

Now Jacob. Alice said. Go, get going chop chop.

Jacob opened the door for me and led me out to the rabbit.

Jake, why was my dad staring at you like he was annoid?

Jacob laughed and said, I saw you come down and thought how sexy you looked.

Oh. god daddy is so wierd.

Well I supposed if I had a young teen daughter, I would be the same.

True Jake but still.

Where are we going? I asked

It's a suprise. but you have and hours wait to nap or what ever you want.

I decided I would slide next to Jake and hug his arm for a while. When I did he smiled. We drove on the highway about five minute and I started talking. Im just a chatter box.

Jacob, I love you.

Ness, I love you more.

Nuh uh, nope not possible sorry I win.

He laughed at me and said. We can just say it is a close call okay.

So whats it like to be drunk? I asked.

Well nessie, Lets put it this way, You wont know as long as I am with you. Well untill you look at least 21.

Jacob you are no fun.

Well Im your Drinking gets in the way of that.

Cant you just tell me what its like?

Yeah I guess. Its like your kinda dizzy but your just having tons of fun not knowing what going on completely. But when you wake up you feel like Shit.

Okay then...Daddy would kill me, anyways. He is worried about me being his inoccent little girl you know.

Well you need to be, Im not. and He sees his daughter, that to his is only 6 with a 24 year old man.

Your not? Who was she Jake.

A girl I new when I was 18. I was drunk being stupid and next thing I now Im naked in a hotel room.

Wow. What was It like? To be with another Person?

Nessie your not gonna know for a good little while. Wait another person. Oh my god nessie you dont?

What I went through puberty in 3 months I found away to keep my self comfortably happy. Plus it comes in handy with you?

How does your dad not know?

Oh I just dont think about it. If he does hes probably glad I dont have another person helping me with it.

He laughed.. Well I guess everyone does it.

After a few minutes of small talk we were at the board walk. I got a big smile.

Jake? What the plan?

Well you and me are going to have fun here for a while. And at about 9 o'clock 9:30 we are heading out to get dinner at Olive Garden.

Yay!

He opened the door and then walked around and opened mine. He got out and walked to the entrance. He got us both unlimited ticket cards.

So what do we do first?

He pointed at the biggest ride there. It when up side down and at least 70 feet in the air.

Jakob no I cant.

Nessie, We do that then the rest dont seem so bad.

Okay. But you have to be right beside me.

I promise nessie.

We got in line but it was short not many people wanted to ride it I guess.

So when we were up they scanned out cards.

I got in the seat. I buckled up, put the metel belt thing on and the one that went over my shoulders. It started up goin 5, 4, 3, then boom when I wasnt expecting it,  
>it took off 100 miles an hour. I screamed I was holding the handle bars to tight, they bent a little bit. Thats what you get with super strength. Jacob was putting his hands in the wind. yelling woohoo. After about 5 minutes of loops downward spirals, hills and all that we stopped.<p>

I unbuckled everything. and got off Jake walked with me laughing.

Your a big scardy cat Ness.

No Im not but I get to pick the next ride.

Okay go ahead. he said.

I looked around for something run first thing I saw was a big pink Sign with neon red letters that red The tunnel of love in cursive. I ran to it. there was a little wait of a line but it was time to talk.

Jacob said, I like your pick. Nessie Why do you smell like cotton candy?

Oh you like it its a new perufume I got at Victoria Secret.

Ah, well cant believe ed even lets you in there.

Well my underwear my choice.

What he doesnt know your choices in Panties.

Nope.

So what type do you wear?

Thongs,bikini,boyshorts. The usual.

Oh. well were up next.

We got in the boat and the tunnel doors opened, when they shut it was all dark except for a few neon hearts. I cuddled up next to Jake, and we started kissing. I started to nibble his ear, but he pulled back and started kissing my neck, and grabbed my breast and I just started to imagine me and him "together." After 5 minutes of kissing a voice came up and said all love birds start acting like nothing happened the ride is coming to an end.

He laughed and said. Well thats a buzz kill.

Well, we dont have to be on a ride.

Okay nessm what do you want to do now. hmm. I dont know.

How bout that, Jake pointed to a building with a bunch of clowns and multi colored two people carts.

Jake I hate clowns. They scare me.

Come one its just a small ride and robots itll be fun.

I got in it with Jake. and it went going threw the doors and a bunch of creepy laughs I stuck next to Jake even closer. I closed my eyes and just sat threw the ride.

Nessie come on Here is one you will love.

He pointed to a ride with a dico ball in the middle the carts were going in a circle around the ball but there was a small incline up the back. It looked awesome! We got in and I had the time of my life. It was so fun.

We got off and went walking it was around oclock. I saw a Mexican drink stand and Jacob saw me eyeing it.

Nessie, you know I shouldnt do this but I will buy you one drink take your pick.

I said thanks and said strawberry Margarita.

He got it for me it was in a tall long cup with a umbrell and a crazy straw. I offered him some but he said no. I drank all of it nothing really happend I was a little dizzie but I was fine and having fun. Around the time we left the buzz was gone.

We went to the olive garden and we both had spaghetti. But Jacob had a appetizer too. We left and started going home around 10:45 So as we were going home Jake asked

Did you have fun?

Yeah I did thanks for taking me.

Thank your dad Ness.

But I think You deserve a special thanks. pull over here.

He pulled over and said what now. I went over him and kissed him and nibbled his ear and rubbed his dick that was getting bigger. I was going to unbuckle it but he said not yet. So I just kept doing the same thing after 20 min I quit making out with him and we got back on the road.

Thank you nessie.

My pleasure. Jake. I laughed.

Ness dont think about this when you get home please.

I wont. But Im gonna have to keep my hair in place to cover my new hickey. God We need to take a brake from sucking each others neck.

That sound impossible but I can try. he said.

When I got home I said. Thanks and I kissed him I walked out to the front door as he left and dad hugged me and asked if I had a good time I said yea.

Oh and ness,

Yes daddy?

Dont think of the tunnel of love around me please.

I left and went inside. I took a shower and went to bed. I had a great time.  
> <p>


	9. My Favorite Present

What can I say, the rest of the week went bye without anything important to say about it. But now It's saturday, the day me and Jake have our romantic date, my "real"  
>birthday present. I don't know what to wear at all, fancy or casual. Maybe I'll text him to find out.<p>Jake, can I have a hint what to wear today?<p>

I guess, I'm wearing a tux, do with that what you will.

Thanks.

I picked a strapless bra that added a cup, I was now a C. I don't know what to wear at all, I picked a black strapless babydoll. it had a satin ribon that was wide on the left side and got smaller and tucked in the belt. it was fluffy I gues you could say a little bit on the skirt. It was cute, for shoes 4 inch heels, the toe was black, but the rest of it was pink like the ribon on the dress. I wore the necklace that Jake bought me, a silver braclet, and Black hoop earings. I curled my hair with the straightener, and I did pink eye shadow and put a little under my eyes to, I eyelined them, and did black Mascara. Then it was time to go. I went down stairs to find dad, and jake sitting together waiting for me I didn't even know he was here.

You look beautiful Renesmee.

Thank you Jake.

Are you ready?

Yea.

Lets go, bye Edward.

I got to the car and got in. Jake looked so Handsome. He was wearing a black suit. with a pink shirt, satin pocket hanky. He probably figured I would pick something with pink. Before we left I saw dad, so to make him worry a little bit I bent over and kissed Jacob, and sat back down. Dad had a worried face but I just giggled. Well we headed out.

Where are we going?

You will find out.

20 minutes later we were at the beach. We walked until he showed me a wire table with 2 matching were two candles, covered trays. I sat down and he un covered the trays each of us had rare steaks and baked potatos. And Champane.

Oh Jake this is so Romantic.

We ate and talked a while after we were finish. He opened another tray, there were strawberrys and cream.

Oh yummy.

I thought you might like that. he said.

I do

He took a bite of one and got a little cream on his lip, he didnt know so I figured I could use it to our advantage. I stood up and walked over and sat in his lap. He had such broad shoulders, Even when I was in six inch heels he towered over me. He had taken the tuxedo coat off and looked really hot. the tie was untied, a big turn on. I looked in his eyes and he looked in mine. I kissed him.

You had a little cream on your lip,

Well I love the way you wiped it off. He took a little cream and dotted it on his neck. I started to lick and suck it away. When I finished and had given Jake a purple hickey, He stood up and led me up the cliff and we sat on the edge. I kissed him.

Jake you know how they were thinking I might not be able to have kids?

Yeah why?

I can. My mom told me the other day.

Thats great ness.

Yea but I dont think I am ready for one right now.

Thats fine, because your not. Besides I wouldnt want to be fighting my kid for 2nd base for a few more years.

I laughed.

He started taking his shirt off.

Um Jake why are you taking your shirt off?

Oh sorry, I just hate being in a monkey suit.

Oh okay.

I kissed him. He kissed me back, He roled over on top of me, and started kissing me and nibbling my ear sucking my neck. I just rubbed his back we were just kissing, non stop,

Nessie,

Yeah?

Want to learn a few kissing tricks.

Oh yes sir.

try writing your name in cursive in my mouth. I did it he said perfect.

Okay now just copy me.

He kissed me hard again. We did what we usually did. then He did something that suprised me he sucked my tongue. I sucked his that was so much fun. We just kept it up.  
>A few minutes later I hear a familiar voice say Having Fun? Me and Jake looked up to find Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie coming out of the woods. Me and Jake stood up,<p>

What are you guys doin here?

We decided to go for a walk good thing Ed didnt want to go. Emmet said.

It's not what it looks like, Alice cut me off

We know Jake Ness, He always has his shirt off.

Oh thank god.

Ed wouldnt be so forgiving. Emmet said.

Ness?

Yea Rose,

You have gravel in your hair and Jake you have on sunrise pink lipstick.

We both laughed. Alice fixed us both up.

Yikes Jake, looks like you got attacked by a vampire, she was talking bout his hicky. Yours heel up yet ness?

Guys, Yall know to much about us. We all laughed.

Alright well, Rosalie said, Were going to go and head back. Ness we wont think about this, but you two, Have fun you have 30 minutes till cerfew.

We walked back to our table, and when I saw they were all gone I breathed a sigh of relief. We got in his car, I sat in his lap and started kissing him again. Five seconds later boom Emmett hit the car to scare us and I yelled Go left up the hill were I saw everyone laughing.I sat next to Jake in the seat infront of the radio and cuddled his arm. We pulled up infront of the house,

Jake, this was so sweet and romantic. Thank you.

Anytime Baby, I love you.

I love you too.

He leant over and gave me a kiss. I got out of the car, went inside. Since my room has a bathroom in it I dont normally expect to find someone in there so It shocked me when alice Had a makeup kit and was sitting on the counter.

Um, Alice. Is there a reason your in my bathroom?

Yeah, I sent your dad out for an hour so we got to hurry. Take a shower and I'll take off all your makeup afterwards.

I did as I was told, I took Off my dress, only to here wonderfull selection in lingerie, from Alice. Refering to my add a cup bra and matching thong. I got in the shower got out and Alice went to work. She removed all my Make up, She had some sort of cream she put on my hickeys. Then she put on a foundation like substance, and then a spray.  
>She told me that it would stay on for a week long enough for the hickeys to go then Left and I went to bed.<p>


	10. Naughty

Good Morning! Rosalie and Alice woke me up yelling.

What?

We are going back to school shopping! Alice said.

I immediatly perked up then, I was so excited about going back to school I couldn't stand It. Alice had one major rule, don't get in the way of shopping with her, I put my hair in a pony tail, loose fitting shorts, and a tank top. If I took to long trying something on, and getting out of the dressing room, It cut into her shopping time.  
>Alice is like a dog with a bone when It comes to shopping. I hate shopping, I honestly do. It's so tiring when It's with Alice, So I'm not going into detail. I got alot of outfits, new straightner and hair products, make-up, and purfume. After We got home I went to sleep, mostly because it was one O'clock in the morning, and we started at Nine O'clock.<p>

I woke up the next morning, for some reason I felt like getting dressed really sexy. I put on some denim daisy dukes, a blue top that was skin tight with t-shirt cut sleeves, It stopped right after it covered my breast. I put on a pair of white 6 inch heels. I put on my make-up on, blue eye shadow, eyeliner. I straightened my hair The finished product was great Especially since over night I went to a c. I was happy as could be for that. Alice had been preparing for that and got me some C cupped bras so I was good and yes I was wearing the add a cup! I looked hot. I got an idea Jacob is working to day, I will take the car! I grabbed the keys and went off to the auto shop to see Jake. I got out of the car I stood up and I strutted over to Jakes area playing with my necklace.

Hey, baby. I said

He rolled out from under the car. His eyes widened, every guy was staring at me with there chins on the gound he had taken off his gloves and noticed.

Hey sexy. He kissed me when he did he pushed me up on the car. Damn you look hot Nessie.

I know. I giggled. I whispered in his ear. Jake Im going to show off a little so they know what you have.

he said okay He asked where his oil rag was I bent over realy sexy

Here baby. I handed him the rag the rest of the pack were still staring

Guys. You have known ness for years stop staring he said. Ness Ill take off and we can go to your house.

I got in the car and me and Jake sped out!

We got to the house, no one was there we went in, I sat on the couch in the living room and jake sat down I sat in his lap and kissed him. We were making out you know,  
>how it goes. He stopped for a minute and put it on a football game.<p>

"Um Jake?" I asked He just ignored me and i got off his lap I was sad. Then dad came in. Jake must have heard him, luckily. He looked at me I was thinking of cheese. He never pays attention when i do that. Then Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice came in. Emmet kept making kissy noises. My face went red.

Ness, sorry, we were in the car and I had a vision. He saw. Then dad looked at me he had an agry look on his face. Then all of the sudden when I expected him to be mad.  
>Kissy noises again. I couldn't help but yell a big laugh.<p>

Okay, Alice did you really have a vision?

Yeah, It was just a quick seen of him kissing you. I stood. Dad noticed my outfit, He turned bright red. Oh, shit, I thought he would yell. But he just laughed.

Your okay with this?

No, nessie, Im not but Im in a good mood. But if I see u dressed like that again Im kicking your little size 1 ass. He said

Okay dad. Emmet ran and grabbed the romote.

Hey! I said, What if jake was watching that!

Ness, he has been staring at ur chest the entire time, if he is watching something its not the foot ball players.

Jake laughed. Ness, We have shitty pokerfaces.

You think? I sat back in his lap. I kissed him and Emmet just said Get a room.

I said, Gladly. I just kept kissing him. Dad walked in and picked me up sat me aside and sat between us.

Dad, Wass that really necessary?

Yes, nessie it was.

Hey come on Jake, I stood up and me and him walked out the front door. We walked out and into the woods, the entire time walking through I was giggling. And he said. Why are you giggling so much Nessie.

I have a suprise for you.

Alright, cant wait.

We got to a nice secluded spot in the woods. Jake, I got up this morning, and guess what.

What

I went up a cup sized im a C!

Thats cool. Whats my suprise?

I walked around him and for a minute dissapeared behind a tree. I took my shirt off and flung it at him.

Nessie no we cant do this yet.

Relax baby. I walked out I had my bra on and heels and shorts. My bra was bright blue, it had pink ruffles on the top and in silver writing in the left cup eyes widened. His mouth probably watered.

Jake, Im really shy about doing this so im not going to do it for long okay. I took a step back, took my bra hooks off, and showed him my breast. He told me to put my bra back on. Nessie, I love you dearly. Don't ever think you have to do something to keep me interested, you have so many things about you im still learning. I love you Renessmee Carly Cullen. My eyes started to water and I kissed him. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, Jake, Im wet. He looked at me and said, I still keep learning.  
>I giggled.<p>

Nessie, very nice by the way.

I walked over to the tree to find my shirt missing!

Jake! oh shit. Jake my shirts missing. My shirts missing! Im screwed, what am I going to do?

I cant walk anywhere I have a boner the size of a train.

Really? Maybe I can help?

Nessie quit looking at me like that, your only going to make it worse.

I walked over and pushed him on a tree. Jake you have no choice, I giggled. I laid him down opened his zipper, unbuttoned his pants, and looked suprised. It was at least 10 inches fully erected. I gave it a good grip and rubbed it first slowly but I began to pick up the pase. For 10 minutes I was rubbing it and Jake said, Nessie,  
>Im about to explode.<p>

Jake let it go. He untensed his face and all of the sudden a bunch of cum squirted out.

Jake Im going to go find my shirt, you clean up. I walked around the trees and boom I found It. Jake I found it. I was putting it on and when I was able to see, I was shocked. Emmett had Jake pined up a tree by his neck. He was just as shocked to see me putting my shirt on. Rosalie was just wide eyed.

Emmet stop your going to hurt him! I yelled.

You dont think I can piece two and two together Renessmee. The cum stain on his pants you walking out putting your shirt on. I am not stupid!

No Emmet its not what it looks like! It's not that bad!

Yeah right! EDWARD! he was calling dad to get him out here.

No Emmet please don't!

Emmet.. Jake choked

Shut Up dog!

Emmet we didnt do anything that bad.

And ten seconds later, dad was there. He was pissed off.

What the fuck you tramp! he yelled at me.

No daddy, Its not what it thinks like.

Oh, it's not well tell me what it is Renessmee.

I gave him a hand job I pushed him down to the ground and did it. It was my fault!.

Emmett let go of Jake. and Jake walked over. And stood by me.

I let her do it Edward.

Stop. Stop you guys. I have my own free will I am not some robot that obeys what you guys say I do what I want.

They looked at me and I could tell they gave it deep thought.

Emmett rosalie please leave he said.

When they left dad sat me and jake down. Jake you and nessie have been dating for literally 6 years, in a way. Jake I am giving you two full responsibilitie over yourselves but I still want you to wait. But I know you are your own people and I am sorry. He took off and ran. I looked at Jake and said

We got in this much trouble lets just finish it completely with a kiss.

He leaned over and we pressed our bodies together and he kiss me. whe I pulled away I had a little wet spot on my tummy from his little white spot.

Jake I love you. I havent ever been able to say that first and now I can so I want to leave with this kiss in my mind and I will see u tomorrow to take me to dinner complaments of my dad okay.

he shook his head and he went to head home and i headed back for a night of more dreams that put me in agony dreaming about my one true love.  
> <p>


	11. Worse date ever

I woke up, took a hot long shower. I washed my hair with Bed Head, washed my skin with olay body ribbons, and my face with clean and clear. I got out of the shower and took a deep breath, and walked to the mirror. I switched on the hair dryer and went to work on it, after I dried my hair. I walked through the door back into my room. I put on a pink bra, matching thong. I choose some daisy dukes, and one of those shirts that are loose till they rap ur tummy a little bit. I have to wear heels with jake he is so tall. So the pair I piched wear pink like my shirt. I curled my hair, did my makeup. Jake canceled our date, but I am going over there today anyways. I ran to the reservation. When I got to his door,I rang the bell and boom Jake was there he hit me and pushed me on the gound and started kissing me! He wasnt talking, he led me in and took me to the best room he started to take off my shirt off , then my pants,and all of the sudden he stopped.

Jake? I asked

He ran down stairs I ran after him. He was in his shorts with no top all of his muscles bulging. He was on the table drinking coffee.

Renesmee, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.

Jake, it's fine infact it was... He cut me off

Renesmme, dont say It was fun, or fine or anything. It's not! I have to respect you and meet your needs while not getting killed by Ed.

Jake chill out. Lets face it it will happen eventually, so dont stress okay. after that he hugged me and we kissed but boom the front door slammed open. Sam was in the front door loooking suprised.

Oh, um, I will come back later. He left. I really need to start putting my clothes on...

Jake, I um, hey will you come with me actually?

Yes sure nessie. I led him up stair making small talk acting like I was going to get my clothes. When I got up there I ran around and tagged him. He chased me all around. We kept playing and he said.

If I catch you have to put some clothes on!

We'll see.I screamed Finally after like 15 minutes, had me pinned to the couch.

Jake! I said laughing. Then guess who busted in again. yeah Sam just came in again and said

Oh come on! Jake how do you keep going? He left again.

Jake, Im going to get dressed now. I stood up and he laid back on the couch.

Oh come on Jake!

What? he asked

I looked at him and notice a unbuttoned pair of shorts on him. I sat down and said?

Are you going to finish that?

What are you talking about? he asked

I unzipped the zipper he was starting to move a little. I started to rub his balls, He got hard, after a rigarous ball massage, he was fully exteneded. I started to rub it I rubbed and rubbed it. I started to play with his balls too. I was doing this for about 30 minutes till I asked

Jake are you about to cum? In a sexy voice.

Yea I have been holding it for 7 minutes now!

Let go. When he exploded it litrally hit the top of the couch.

When he finished he got up put his pants up. And I walked up to his room. I put my shirt on and my shorts.

Hey Jake, I said, Im going to head out I will be back in a few. I walked out of the house with an Idea. I started to walk to the drugstore, when I got there I went to the section that has all the condoms, lube, and thow away vibrators. I looked in the lubes for a while and I found the perfect gift. It was wet and wild strawberry flavored lubricant. I took it and peelled of the price sticker as I walked around the store. When it was all gone I took out my wallet and hid it under some purfumes. I went to the register and bought a candy bar.

I ran back to Jakes,

Hey Jake I got a present fot you.

What he asked I took it to him, This is for when i am not here. Then I left after a good bye kiss.

When I was heading home something hit me hard in my back I fell and passed out. When I woke up I was in Jakes bed.

What happened? I asked.

Sam kept running in here earlier to tell us something, Nessie. Jake said.

What was it? I asked.

Theres a new vampire, Alice said. While you two were getting friendly, we met him. Jameson, Come in here! When he came in he was gorgeous. He could compete with Jake. He had hair that was brown and almost golden, He had highly defined facial structures. Bright blue eyes and he was shirtless. He had a broad figure with a six pack. he had on a pair of acid washed jeans that were beging to fray.

Hello, Im Jameson, Nessie. Im sorry I was running to town to get some money my friends wired me. I wasnt paying any attention and I ran into you, I'm sorry.

It's cool, Im still alive ain't I. I laughed. He gave me a handsome look and made me nervous my cheeks probably flushed. Jake noticed it and didnt look to happy.

Nessie be glad Edward wasnt there to see my vision. He would have freaked. She said Laughing. Hey Jake, she said, Bravo! She laughed walking away. Jake just said thanks. You got to love Alice.

Jake I need to go home. Jameson it was nice meeting you I shook his hand, but he pulled me into an awkward hug. I pulled away after a few seconds, he was a really nice guy, and friendly too. As Jake walked me to the door he yelled WATCH OUT FOR VAMPIRES, everyone that was outside laughed. I sped off super sonic. When I got home Alice was already there and giggled.

So you like the new vamp. up in town Nessie babe. Alice asked.

Yeah he seems nice. I said.

Iight Ness go to sleep 3 days till school starts. And Tomorrow ur getting your hair done. Alice said.

Um okay... I ran up stairs took a shower and relized I had a crusty dry spot on my arm. I really hoped no one noticed it. When I got out of my shower I suddenly felt really sleepy. Jaspers doing probably. I went to bed in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a bra. I woke to Alice picking my clothes again. She picked out a ranibow colored sun dress, a pair of white sandals. I put my hair in a pony tail and headed down stairs. I didn't see any one so I grabbed some juice, All of the sudden Alice came in through the window.

You ready Princess? she asked,

Ya, you bet fairie, I laughed, So um what am I getting done?  
>Well, nessie, We are getting your hair highlighted. Since your hairs almost blonde as it is, Were going to lighten your hair to blonde. Im thinking some auburn highlights with it. Now Im not going to bore you with the little details of the salon so lets hop ahead to when I got home.<p>

When I got home, I relized I had left my phone there too. I had a text from Jake that was from about 10 minutes ago. It said HEY BABY, ILL PICK YOU UP AROUND 6pm. I texted back okay.

I have an hour to get ready I better hurry. I ran up stairs. My hair was already styled into curls so I was good on that, but I walked into my closet and picked a short mini dress, It was fitted on my tummy and flowed after that. It was a beutiful pink, with embrodering and for shoes a pair of pink heels. My blonde hair with brown lowlights looked great. I did my makeup. Alice bought me that semi liquid eye shadow that looked like lip gloss bottle. I put it on my eye lids and also traced some of the pink under my eyes.I eyelined them, and but on my maskara, Then I powdered my face. I put on my candy baby purfume, from victoria secret. It smelled like cotton candy. I was already to go after I put my necklace on. I heard a knock on the door Jacob was standing there, looking so sexy. His hair was combed neatly he was wearing black slacks and a button down shirt.

Hey sexy. I said. He laughed he led me out to the car we drove for a while, we pulled up on a makeout point, and he leaned over to kiss me. We were making out for a while when he started to try and take my panties.

No Jake, I looked him in the eyes but instead of the big brown eyes I see daily, were blue eyes. I screamed he kept trying to undress me. He was holding me down, I was fighting trying to fight him.

HELP! HELP! I yelled, I was screaming suddenly daddy ran into the car and opened the door. He grabbed this stranger by the back of the neck and jerked him out. Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosallie all showed up. the were looking at me coward down shaking. All of the sudden Jacob ran out of the woods in wolf form. He ran toward this look alike.

Don't even try dog, This chalky smooth voice yelled.

JAMESON! It's Jameson. Jacob Sliced his arm with his claw and he trasformed to Jameson.

He was going to rape me! I screamed. Alice ran over to me and handed me my panties and zipped up my dress. after Alice did that. It was time to run this new enemy out of the town. Everyone took a turn punching him beating him. When he was knocked out from a concusion we tossed him out of town to die or live.

I ran and hugged daddy. Jake came up to me and hugged me and kissed me.

He must have stolen my phone, Jake said. He picked up his Iphone out of his also stolen car.

Emmet was still angry he went to hunt Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie went home. Some how I still looked great. It was probably Alices doing. I was sticking to Jake like glue. Daddy went and headed home.

Ness. Lets go to the movies Jake said. When we got there He bought me a hot dog soda, and nachos. I was starving so I gladly ate them. After I did that I popped some tick tacs and listerine gum. And cuddled up to Jake. After the movie we left laughing. And he took me home and gave me a big kiss. When I went inside mom ran into me hugging me. Asking if I was still white.

Yes momma I am. I said. uncomfortably. I ran up stairs and went to sleep I just want to forget today. 


	12. Crystal Clear

After yesterdays incident, I was glad to sit at home watching the tv. A was watching another one of nickolodeans famous SpongeBob SquarePants marathons and eating pizza, when the door bell magically rang and Sexy Man was standing at my front door looking hotter than ever with a long sleeved black shirt on, wet hair, and jeans. While Im in a tank top, sleep pants, and a pony tail. Oh oh oh and pizza breathe ontop of that. I let him in and started to walk to the couch when he grabbed me and tried to kiss me, I pushed him away. He started to chase me and I got to the living room when he tackled me and kissed me. When he pulled away he said

"I thought vampires didnt eat garlic."

"Now you know why I pushed you away" I stood up laughing.

I walked to the kitchen and took a piece of gum from my purse.

"Better?" I asked him.

"I dont know let me see" He said.

When he pulled me into a kiss I put my hands on his chest like the movies and popped my foot. He apperantly noticed that and stopped saying,

"You have been watching to many romance movies."

I laughed and walked to the couch and sat down, and Jake followed me there and sat by me.I turned the TV back on and started watching the marathon again.

"You still watch SpongeBob" he asked

"Hey SpongeBob is timeless!" I replied.

"Aww your still a baby, Do you want your bottle?" he joked

"You wanna know what I want Jake?"

"What is that ness?"

"YOU!" I said.

I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him ontop of me, I didnt have to start he kissed me and you talk about a kiss. We grinded a little bit I sucked his tongue, he tasted just like a Jolly Rancher. About 45 minutes into it into it Emmet came in and said,

"Busted."

I jumped up scared to death, I had assumed that dad and the entire family standing there like what the hell.

"Emmet we were just kissing, So how am I busted? Honestly." I said.

"Well beside for the fact Jakes pants are unzipped, The family had a meeting but i beat them here."

"Jakes pants did that them selves, And WHAT?" I said.

"You'll find out."

Just then my wonderful protective father barges in and nearly rips the front door off its hinges!

"WHERE ARE JAKES PANTS!" He yelled.

I couldnt help but bust out laughing, I fell down laughing so hard I couldnt breathe.

"Nessie you okay?" Emmet asked.

"Renesmee?" Daddy asked.

"I could give her mouth to mouth." Jake joked dad Just kind of growled

"Dont joke Jacob." dad said.

I stood up after I caught my breath, And dad was about to kill Jacob.

"Okay, so whats the big annoucment daddy?" I asked.

"Jacob, Renesmee, follow me please." Daddy said.

He was walking Into grandads room were he had a medical bed for emergencies.

"Renesmee, I havent read your mind in 2 weeks to see how much I can trust you, I am going to get your grandfather to check and insure me that you are a virgin."

"Edward I respect Renesmee too much to do anything she isnt ready for, I also respect you enough to not do anything you wouldnt approve. Addmittivley Renesmee has indulged me in a rub once or twice, but I didnt touch her."

"Oh my god Jacob shut up!" I yelled.

"Thank you Jacob for your 'Honesty' but shes getting checked anyways." daddy said.

After that ordeal grandad came in and they left, he did the check and I of course cleared. I walked out and there was dad, along with the rest of the fucking family.

"Edward, shes a virgin." Grandad said.

"Thank you." he replied.

"Daddy?" I asked

He turned to me and when he did I slapped him as hard I could.

"How dare you, How dare you embarass me every fucking other day, How dare you bring Jacob into this, my virginity, and the entire house!" I said in a cry.

"Nessie..." daddy said I cut him off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You are a sad pathetic Man, Dont come up into my room with a movie appoligy, and expect for everything to be fine. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FATHER!"

I grabbed Jakes hand and ran up to my room with him and I slammed my door. I fell down crying on the floor, Jacob wrapped his arms around me and we hugged. After a little while I quit crying and sat on my bed.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yea Hun?" He replied.

"I'll be fine, you go ahead and go home and I'll sort things out." I said.

He stood up gave me a kiss and left, I wasnt going to stay here I needed to get away a little while. I got dressed and threw some pajamas into a bag, I crept down stairs as quietly as possible, when I opened the door I heard Dad say,

"Renesmee."

I ran out the door faster than ever I kept telling myself to go faster and faster, I wasnt going to get caught. I ended up at Jakes house in about 2 minutes. I knocked on the door and he answered, confused.

"Do they know your here?" He asked.

"No, I need you Jake, write now just you not them." I said quietly.

"K" He said hesitantly.

I walked in and sat on the couch. Jake sat beside me and cradled me in his arms, after a few minutes he sat up and said,

"You hungry baby doll?"

"Uh Huh."I said.

"Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and OJ, Breakfast for a late dinner?" He said.

"Yea that sounds wonderful." I said.

When he left, I ran that conversation through my mind. He had called me babydoll, He never did that. Our what once was best friend relationship is now broken down into a romantic one. He also called me hun, I'm glad about it but I'm for some reason shocked. Our relationship is innocent, well more innocent than some teenagers. Ive only rubbed him, But I wanted more so much more. I started to smell Jakes bacon, along with the pancakes my mouth started watering.

"Just a few more minutes Nessie." Jake said from the kitchen.

"Okay!" I said back.

I snuck up stairs and took off my top and did the most amazing thing ever I cut it to make it a crop top to show tons of cleveage and tummy I was wearing booty shorts so I was good there. When I got down stairs he had taken his outside for some reason and was sitting, He left my plate on the coffee table. I ate it gladly. I went to the bath room and took my bag with me, I put on some make-up fixed my hair a little bit and found a old pair of heels that still fit my feet and matched my yellow top. I strutted outside and caught Jacob by suprise.

"Holy shit!" He said suprised, blowing in his ear was a spook to him apperantly.

"Whats the matter baby?" I said as I sat in his lap.

He looked at me supprised, he had already finished his dinner, I kissed him and some how i rolled my tongue like you roll your tongue with spanish. I noticed threw a breathe he was confused, looking at the ground below the porch. Finally he spoke.

"What are you doing?"

I grabbed his hand and stood up, I pulled him along till we got to the tip of the stairs I stopped and kissed him, he pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me harder than ever, sweeter than ever, softer, sexier. He picked me up and carried me up stairs I took his shirt off I was about to take his pants off but he had done it already. He tore what was left of my shirt off and suddenly stopped, he got up and he put his pants on and ran down stairs He turned on the TV. I started to cry a few tears but I just got in the shower and put my PJs on, I went down stairs and sat with him, a few minutes later the phone rang and I heard the conversation.

"Hello?... Yes shes here... No I... Edward listen nothings... She doesnt want to see you... No Im not telling you what to do... Okay thats fine... Yea sure i guess... I cant promise it will be okay though... Okay yea bye."

"What happened?"

"Edwards coming with Alice to get you." He said.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"I dont think I have really ever heard you cuss like you have today nessie."

"Yea well Life sucks what time are they coming?" I asked.

"about an hour." he said.

"You wanna do something, sexy?" I was flirting.

"Nessie no we cant."

"Fine, But you know what if I wanna do something?" I asked.

"Have fun when you get home." He replied

"God you wont even let me play a puzzle..." I said,

"Wow you got me on that one." He laughed.

Dad and Alice got there about 30 minutes into the puzzle, I ran and hugged him"

"I'm so sorry honey." daddy said.

"Hey Eddie head back home Im going to see her home and talk to her." Alice said.

"Okay" dad said and left.

"Nessie, Nessie, What are we gonna do with you to" She joked.

"Well you could leave us alone in a hotel room." I replied sarcastically.

"I had a vision about you two." She said, " Jake you have a really good butt keep up that daily run" she laughed at us.

"Okay Alice we get it you saw us being stupid" Jacob said.

"Well I noticed something, Jake you two have gotten passed the new relationship super giddy effect. Jacobs more protective of you than ever, Renesmee, hes also more afraid of Edward. He respects you more." Alice said.

"She's write Ness." Jake said

"I know" I said.

After a minute of silence Jacob kissed me he was kissing me everything dissapeared and he was ontop of me kissing me so softly, it reminded me how much I love him and how very much he loved me.

"DOWN BOY" Alice yelled hitting Jacob in the head with a rolled up news paper. And he got up laughing.


	13. Jacobs worries

Renesmee knows I love her, theres no way she couldnt. She thinks I want her to go way to far when I dont, Of course I have led her on once or twice but I quit. Im a guy I'm horny alot and occasionally I do get carried away, and the whole werewolf thing adds on instink but I always stop before it gets to heavy. But Alice is write we are past the giddy phase, I feel really protective over her and I dont know what to do. I have bigger problems than that though, I was walking around town when I ran into Chelsey, she is the one who I slept with years back. She was back in town and was following me like a puppy dog. She came to my house today before Renesmee got here she left, but she was trying to get my attention non stop she kept touching me. Finally I said,

"I have a girlfriend Chelsey." I said

"I don't see her, Come on." She said

"Yea well I do, and I'm not going to do anything with you." I told her

"Come on, You remember our night together, you where my first. And I bet she can't make you feel like I did." She said

"Well she Isn't a cheap one night stand that I tapped. She means something to me." I argued

"That was my first time what ever whore your with probably fucked about a million guys!" She yelled.

"I havent slept with her yet! She is a virgin shes only 16. And she's means more to me than you do." I told her.

"You'll come back to me, I'll rock your world when you do. See you around." she left.

I have alot on my mind, I cant seem to focus on whats important today. She may have been free one night stand but she also cost a pregnacy test and a doctors appointment. 


	14. Red Light

I woke up this morning to a suspicious site, dad was sitting at my bed and apparently didnt notice I was awake. I saw a tear role down his eye which made me scared out of my mind I said,

"Daddy? whats the matter?" He looked at me and replied.

"I feel like you are growing up to fast, and I cant help but fell that I am missing out on you growning up."

"Oh, well daddy maybe-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. Caller ID said Jacob:D

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey beautiful!" he said in that delicious voice.

"Whats up Jake?"

"I got us tickets to a Ke$ha concert, and I know what a big fan you are so? how about it?"

"Oh my gosh yea yea yes!"

"Great, pick you up at 8 tonight. Bye baby."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and my attention was brought back to an empty chair in a warmly lit room, but that was his choice to leave so Im just going to ignore that.

I got up and stretched i was in a pair of booty shorts and a tank top with my hair natrually wavy and my pale skin and rosy cheeks flashing. I walked down the stairs and emmett was watching a game... again, I ran and tried to snatch the remote, I got ahold of it but his giant arms caught me in a cradle hug and he started kissing my head saying,

"Aww wook at the wittle baby!"

"okay very-" he cut me off.

"Do you wanna watch the teletovies?"

I finally got annoid ripped free and kicked him in the jollys. he fell down and I thought he was about to cry when I heard every one in the kitchen across the way laughing, I didnt even know they where in there. Dad came in and gave me a big hug and said,

"I've been wanting to do that for years. Listen Ive decided against sending you to school we are all taking a few years off and so are you."

"oh well okay..."

"Consider it a blessing ness." Alice said.

"Im pretty neutral about the whole thing guys" I said.

Okay well the entire day was pretty boring I watch tv in my room and ate a huge pizza by myself. Around 6 I started getting ready. I washed my hair and krimped my wet hair with mousse, did my eye makeup nice and awesome. I put on some torn up skinny jeans with the torn up fishnests underneath, I put on a hot pink undershirt that was low cut, and on top i worn a loose black shirt that hung on one should and fell of the other. I tied on a pair of hot pink converse. I ran down the stairs,

"Those clothes better be in tacked when you get back home young lady." dad said.

"Dont worry dad."  
>I sat down and watched TV for a while and then I heard a doorbell, I ran and opened it and there was jake, in a pair of baggy skinny jeans, and a green striped polo, it brought out his eyes... He hugged me and said hey, i kinda shut the door really fast and tongued him hard. Im especially horny today, Im not sure why. I was very concerned about the small zit on the side of my face never had one before been worried about like crazy. We got into the car and 20 something minutes we were at the concert. We walked in gave them the tickets and in the FRONT ROW. Oh my god I was so freaking happy Im a crazy fan. after the 30 minutes of Blah Blah Blah, Blow, Invisable, Tik Tok, Blind, Harold Song, Sleazy, and a bunch of others I felt drunken off the adrenalin and the strobe lights, and the music, Jacob helped me to the car, I tried my hardest to go farther with him but he said no.<p>

"Jake I want you so bad!" I cried

"No Renesmee, not tonight your out of it, besides i dont feel like being killed by your Father."

At that point I gave up and passed out I remember waking up in the middle of the night feeling warmer than usual, and just fell back to sleep, I woke up in a pool of blood. I screamed because at first I thought I was dieing but then I thought, could it be my period? I thought I couldnt get that. A second later the entire house came threw the door,

"I smell blood!" Emmet said. when he opened the door with the rest of the guys, they instantly caught on and left so fast I couldnt see them.

"Oh my god." Dad said. "BELLA GET IN HERE!" he left after that. Mom came in and was a little bit suprised but that didnt affect me very much.

"Get in the bathroom, rinse off your legs and stuff and sit on the toilet I will be back in 10 minutes." She kept her promise ten minutes late she came up with a Walgreens bag.

"Here," She said."I got you some cleaning wipes, and some pads." She handed me a Kotex brand bag/box thing of pads they had bandana patterns on them and had a sparklies on the package, Kinda pointless, I read the instructions and put on the pad I felt really awkward. I would feel the blood bubble up and on to the pad and the worse part is Im in a family of vampires especially the guys avoided me with carefull precision. Esme cam up to my room a pad or two later, with some information from carlise.

"Hey sugar, Well your grandad sent me on up here to tell you although its a suprise, Its not un-normal.I guess your either older than ya look, well techniqually you know, like how young girls look older like that, or your just a late bloomer. Obviously now you can have children, and your screwed for 40 or more years." She giggled.

"I know but can I ask a favor?" I asked.

"Of couse honey."she said.

"I hate these pads It feels disgusting, can you get me some Tampons?" I asked.

"Yea sure hon." she said.

She left and a few minutes late, the same Walgreens bag, but bigger. In it were a TON of boxes. In it were Tampax in all the sizes, and liners, and a few tween tampons in a smaller width sizes. I went to the bathroom in my room with all the boxes. So after spending 5 minutes trying to get the smallest tampon up there, I walked out of the bathroom feeling better. Didn't have any more family tension then. Time for a good night sleep. 


	15. Chelsey

Okay, so after yesterdays embarrasing day of getting my first period, my period stopped. Maybe thats a good thing about ageing so fast, my breast are still super tender. Well maybe this subject will never come up again. So basically today I got up feeling wonderful, I hoped in the shower, blow dried my hair, and went to my closet to get something to wear. I picked a blue jean skirt, a light baby pink tank top that was a little snug, and a pair of pink pump sandals, I put on some silver hoop earings, and my birthday present from Jake with a pink feather tied to it. I topped my tank with a knit cardigan-ish thing that covered my back and my shoulders but didnt close. I went into the bathroom and the hollywood light mirror showed my reflection, I was tanner than usual. I put on a little eye shadow, a sweep or two of mascara, and lined my eyes. I topped it off with some baby lips from Maybaline. I grabbed my phone and dialed up Jake.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jake, Im at the house and I'm kind of bored can you come pick me up?" I asked

"Yea sure, Im starving we can go to the diner. Be there in 10 minutes." He said.

"Okay, bye, I love you" I said, feeling like a child or a stupid tween in those movies.

"You too beautiful!" I heard the snap of the phone as he shut it.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, as usual Emmett was watching a game, Rosalie and Alice where probably gone shopping, and Dad was messing with Emmetts over excitement. Life here when you counter in everything, is pretty normal.

"Hey daddy!" I said sitting next to him.

"Hey sweetie." He replied." Why are you so dolled up?"

"Well I wouldnt say all dolled up." I said.

"Well I would your wearing a platinum necklace, and your all fixed up in my book with the hair and the makeup." He laughed.

"Daddy, Im pretty sure it's a silver necklace." I said.

"Well I can smell it, its definatly platinum." He said.

" Oh, well anyways, Im going to eat lunch with Jake. Thats okay right?" I asked.

"I guess so." He said with a growl.

" Great Im going to need some condoms and lube."

"What!" Him and Emmett almost jumped up out of there skin.

"Oh my god," I said falling on the ground laughing to a point I couldnt breathe. "I was just joking!"

"God, Renesmee, never, ever do that again." Dad said. Emmett was just laughing.

"I heard Jake pull up." Dad said.

"Okay well Im going to let him come to the door and come in." I said, and some how suprised myself. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"COME IN!" I yelled and he came and opened the door, walked threw the hall and into the living room. Dad got up and moved to the giant recliner chair, Its kinda his thrown. and Jake sat next to me, about a 4 inch distance away I slid right over and held his hand in mine. They have not talked civily in ages so im going to try and force it a little bit.

"Hey nessie, how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I am doing great since your here." I replied. A few seconds of silence and daddy spoke up.

"Where are yall going?" He asked.

"I was thinking Chillis,or maybe Cheddars for lunch." Jake replied.

"Oh, that sounds delicious." I said.

"Great mind if we come with Jacob?" Daddy asked. Emmet immediatly perked up at the thought of food.

"I suppose not, its fine with you right B- Renesmee?" At that point I unblocked my mind and heard dad thinking reading Jacobs mind. Jake was thinking about his funeral or something.

'DADDIE! Stop hes trying to be curtious for you!' I hollared in my mind and he stopped.

"Well Its time to go come one Jake." I said.

"We'll take a rain-check." Daddy said.

"Speak for yourself Ed." Emmett jumped up and walked out with us. "I will drive" Emmett said. Jake and I sat in the back of his dark blue Mustang. When he sat down I quickly slid over and kissed him, I feel like I have not seen him in ages.

"Okay well I wont get all on yall about kissing and a touching, but still keep it minimal." Emmett said. All of the sudden a cold breeze and Alice was in the car, oh great...

"Whats up love birds?" she asked.

"Nothing just trying to get off of the property, you coming or not?" I asked

"ewww, Fiesty, And yea sure I could go for something greasy." She replied. And we were FINALLY leaving 15 minutes later we were at Chilis. Thank god.

"Hello my name is Chelsey..." she said."Oh my god." Jacob looked up and went wide eyes.

"Oh my god." Jake said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am his Ex." Chelsey said, she had blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue and green eyes. She was beautiful.


	16. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

"Oh," I looked at Jake."This is the girl you told me about?" I asked.

"Awkward" Alice said under her breathe towards Emmett.

"Yea so what he tell you about me?" Chelsey asked with a pissy look on her face.

"I did'nt-" Jake got cut off by Chelsey.

"I asked her." Chelsey said.

"Nothing, just that you were his ex." I said, and made a smacking sound with my lips and nodded.

"Oh is that all he told you? That I was just one of his ex's." She said getting kinda mad.

"Yea basically." I said. Emmett and Alice were kinda holding back there expressions, and Jake looked really upset.

"Chelsey chill out, you and me were in the past. Me and Nessie are now." Jake said.

"Oh please, I probably made a bigger impact on you than this bitch" Chelsey said. Thats when I stood up.

"Excuse me? The fuck you just say?" I said.

"Please ur like 5 feet tall you really want to stand up to me?" She said.

"Let me tell you something, I mean more to him than all the skanky bitches in the world like yourself!" I told her. I said then I started jabbing her with my pointing finger. " Dont even open your mouth bitch," I said rite before she could speak. "I am tired of you already okay. You need to get over yourself he is my boyfriend."

"Please your just some love struck teenager, well the second he fucks you, he'll leave you." Chelsey said.

"Like Im going to take that from some cunt sucking, pussy ass hoe." I said.

"Well looky there exhibit A." She said looking at Jake, "Wont even stand up for his little girl friend." Jake then stood up.

"I will stand up any day for Renesmee. But I will never stand up for you." Jake said. Thats why he was sitting down I guessed. She wasn't worth standing up for.

"Yea play it off all cool, fucking pedifile." She said. Obviously feeling proud of her comeback.

"Nessie just ignore her." Jake said. "Well go some where else."

"No." I said.

"Nessie, Renesmee? What type of fucked up name is that?" Thats when I got pissed, never have I been made fun of for my name, and I wasnt about to start. Then I in a flash I punched her in the face she fell down, I spit on her and said,

"Fuck you!" And Alice, Emmett, and Jacob just sat there looking dumb-founded.

"WAY TO GO NESS!" Emmett said jumping up and gave me a high five. Alice just jumped up and clapped with a squealy giggle, and my favorite reaction was when Jake put his arm around me pulled me into a kiss on the cheek. But then the manager kicked us out, but hey it was WAY worth it. We ended up going to the old 50's diner. Its like all of then you know, pink, white, light teal, and checkerboard. And all the waitresses are old ladies that are southern and as sweet as can be ya know. We all ordered burgers and fries and made jokes about the fight. Me and Jacob sneeked off for a while to take an after dinner walk.

"You are an amazing girl Renesmee Cullen." Jake said. as we were walking hand in hand.

"And you are a sexy man Jacob Black." I joked he laughed and kissed me, he pushed me up against the brick wall and started kissing me for once he squeezed my breast with out me forcing him.

"Hmm, someones handsy today." I joked at him he took a step back and laughed.

"Well you are just to irresistable babydoll." He said. After a few more minutes of kissing we headed back and Emmett And Alice greated us at the door,

"You guys know when your on the other side of the building we can still here yall right?" Emmett said. " Didn't need to know little Jaky got to 2nd base. But seriously MINIMAL!" he raised his voice sarcastically.

"You to are pretty cute and all but remember I got me a guard dog." I giggled and winked.

"More like a puppy dog!" Alice joked and tickled Jake and he backed away with a giggle I have never heard before. We all busted out laughing then. We got in the car and 15 minutes later I was home and me and jake did our daily lip work out for like 30 seconds untill daddy pulled me in the house.

"DAD!" I hollered

"Renesmee!" He mocked. I busted out laughing and went to bed untill tomorrow good night world. 


	17. Freak Out

Last night was pretty interesting, when you think about it at least. How a jelous ex girlfriend went crazy over someone who just wanted her for sex. But what I dont understand is that why would she be jealous of me, she was gorgeous, she had that blonde hair that just looked fake but you know it wasn't, her skin wasn't tan like from tanning but natrually, she was obviously white though, And her eyes, oh my her eyes were bright and i mean bright, green around the pupil, and a blue surrounding that, that you could only dream of. And me, copper hair died honey blonde, brown eyes, and pale pale skin, with rosy cheeks. I relize I am pretty but not like her. I thought about all this while I was getting ready, Curled hair, pink eye shadow, eye liner, glitter liner, and mascara. Booty jean shorts, and a pink bustier. Obviously with the bustier I didn't need a bra but I wore a cute tanga panty that laced up in the back and showed my but crack a little bit and was pink with pink lace, and sparkles. I have been wearing a TON of pink lately but I plan on switching soon. I put on a golden chain with a few studs, and golden hoop earings. For shoes I wore some 6inch peep toe pumps with gold on the top part covering the top of my foot and hot pink on the heel and bottom part. I looked adorable in a vixen way. I feel like showing off to Jake a little bit. So I get to his house and guess who I see in the kitchen.

"What the hell!" I said.

"Oh, I guess you werent woman enough for him." Chelsey said, she was in a tight silver mini-skirt, a hot pink tied up button down, and some cheap stripper clear pumps. her hair was all straightened and parted to the side, and she had a ton of make up on.

"JAKE!" I sreamed. He ran down stairs and saw me steaming and then noticed chelsey in the kitchen cooking,

"What's going on?" He asked.  
> <p>


	18. SAY WHAT!

"What do you mean whats going on, Jake?" I hollered. I was pissed how could he do this to me?

"Tell her baby," Chelsey said, "Tell her how I rocked your world."

"What?" Jake said. "Chelsey how did you get in here? And why are you cooking?" Thats when I relised it, Chelsey must have snuck in,to get "lucky" But I am not that stupid. She was way to put together, at least in my perception of what you would have to look like after a night with a man like Jake, and she was far from it.

"You broke in here?" I said to Chelsey, She looked at me in sad, pathetic way.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Jake screamed and in her eyes I saw something, those heartless model eyes, where now soft and twinkling. By this time Jake was still pissed going on and on.

"Jake, Stop IT!" I said sternly. He did.

"Chelsey," I said. "Whats the real reason you are here right now?" There was something going on and I could feel it.

"I'm such a idiot." She said. "I must be the biggest bitch in the world. You two are so perfect together. I've been such a slut!"

"Well the first few things are right, but your not a slut." I told her.

"Well maybe not to you Nessie, but she is!"

"JAKE!" I hollered. He finally shut up. "Whats really the matter Chelsey?"

"Im," She sniffled, "Im, pregnant!"

"WHAT?" ME and Jake said at the same time.

"Your not blaming it on me!" Jake said.

"I know Im not but I thought it was worth a shot." Chelsey said.

"Chelsey you need to get your self together and leave, get a job save up and go home." I told her Im not gonna deal with all this even if i have all this sympathy. She left just then and i was all dressed up so why should I not take this opportunitie?

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Jake asked. Then,I just fell on top of him. We fell into like what i imagined is one of those movie kisses. For the first time Jake made the move on me. I found his hands trailing up the sides of my stomach. After a little while of this he finally got the courage to move down, he started massaging me threw my jeans. If I was to say that it was nothing special my nose would grow. I reached it, that magical buzz, Jake had given me what i wanted desperatly. But then I relized my parents will be busting in any minute probably if I didnt hurry and get out of there. I gave Jake that one SUPER kiss I had been working on since, well, forever. And I left.

While I was walking home I was remembering that really sexy day, when I bought Jake that lube, just thinking about it made me quiver. I was begining to crave him when I saw the big rock I placed on the street to remeber, RED ALERT! MIND READING DAD!, that basically. I walk in the house, and the first thing im greeted to is DAD in his BOXERS, and MOM in some skimpy little BABYDOLL! Oh my god I screamed like a MOFO!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I hollered.

"We thought you werent home and everyone went hunting and we just figured ya know?..." Mom said. While dad was bring there robes from upstairs I thought

'And I missed out on messing around with Jacob cause I was worried alice would think.'

"WHAT!" Dad said.

"Sorry hun,"Mom said."Did not have the shield up!"

"Nothing Daddy I love you!" I said as I was running to my room. When I got up there I kept trying to think of cheese and stuff but I couldnt I left and walked about a mile. When I decided it was safe I just kept thinking about Jake. I was getting wetter and wetter per second. Finally I reached down into my skirt, and rub my clit. I didnt dare go in it would hurt to much, i tried once. When I finally reached orgasm I fell to my knees in pure extacy. I managed to wander home tired and thrilled and fell to sleep.


	19. Party Rocking

"Jake, Im scared. Will it hurt?" I asked Jake while we were in his room.

"Probaly, a little, but just at first. The rest will be great." He replied already kissing my stomach when I relized I was in only a hot pink bra and matching thong."Besides we are going to be together eventually. Why not now?"

"I dont know, Im just nervous." While I said this with a laugh on the inside a million questions rushed threw my mind I wasnt ready. But for him maybe I was.

"Your so soft, So beautiful." He said working his way back up to meet my eyes.

"Your so sweet, Your so sexy, and handsome, charming." I said looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. Then he kissed me, and I tingled. I felt his dick on my thigh, I rubbed it. He took off his pants, it sprung to attention. It was huge at least 8inches, and it was so thick it had to be at least 5 inches around. I grabbed it and started to lick it. I finally got the guts to suck it. I put the thing in my mouth even though I could only get a little under half of it in my mouth he moaned with delight.

"Oh god ness." He said." Alright baby stop it, your turn." He sat up and pushed me back down on his bed. His tongue trolled down my stomach to my crotch. He pulled off my panties and spread my lips with his two fingers. Right before his tongue hit my clit, I woke up to a loud BOOM! When I opened my eyes I was in my room. The amazing dream I was just over but then I relized Im home, moms shield wasnt up, dads home.

Stood up and ran down stairs when I relized I was in a bra, a thong. and a ton of runny makeup. Only to be reminded of this by Jasper.

"WHOA! NESSIE WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" He said shielding his eyes and walking away. I ran back up stairs and jumped into my bathtub I filled with a warm oasis. I sat there for an hour or so with the jets going and listened to the ipod plugged into the stereo. After I washed my hair, cleaned my self, and relaxed, I got dressed in some gray sweats, and my hair self drying in a messy bunned pony tail. I really fucked up. I spent the day just sitting in the living room, watching Oddities, and A Haunting, And The Hauntings. Owell around 3p.m. Alice came back from hunting, and she was pissed.

"What are you wearing!" She shrieked. I remembered my "Sexy" outfit.

"Owell, its been a really ba-" She cut me off.

"I Know what you dreamed! But thats still no excuse for bad FASHION." She said. She began to push me upstairs.

"I GOT YOU A NEW OUTFIT!" she said and my eyes were finally brought to the attention of the bag in her hand. She opened the bag revealing a short little metalic dress . It was pink with ruffles that fell over my breast, the tight middle of the dress was crinkles and there were ruffles at the end and it was slanted at the bottom too.

"OMG ITS GORGEOUS!" I screamed She shook her head slowly like OH YEAH i laughed. Threw her hair into a ponytail and started to work on me. She pilled on a ton of foundation, and then added a even layer of powder, then she added a thin layer of bronzer all over my legs and arms, shoulders, neck. Then she put a light pink eye shadow up to my eyebrows, then she added a warmer, less transparent shadow with glitter. Then a bright pink from the creases to fade into the warm pink. She lined the tops with liquid clear, silver glitter, eyeliner. She swept on my mascara, then she took a step back and nodded.

"What do you think of the eyes?" she asked. When i finally looked I was amazed. She saw my look and undid my hair she began to curl it and 30 minutes later, i had curled hair with it parted to the side, the blonde was great looking from it. She grabbed the the dress and helped me slide in it. All of the sudden she reached for the bag picking it up and reached in pulling out the cutest pair of shoes I have ever seen! Pink open toed soft pink pumps with metalic pink studs!

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, " I love them!"

"I thought you would cutie!" She replied in her pixie voice. I slipped them on and she pulled out a little blue box. A beautiful diamond platinum chandeleir necklace, and matching chandelier earings. She put them on me and I looked amazing. Okay so I figured it be a dress up and just sit around the house day again but it wasnt!

"Alright so I bought this new lipstick its the matching pink thats in the crinkle." She pulled a silver tube out and applied it to my lips with vampire precision. It even had glitter.

"K! Give me ten minutes to get ready!" I did and she came back. She was in a white dress that went to her knees with a big poof. It was only on strap and on it was jewels folowing its slanted delicacy. And white flats. She had on a simple silver teardrop necklave and stud earings. She had on very neutral make up. She was DROP DEAD GORGEOUS IN IT TOO!

"Okay, lets kick it kid!" She said

"Where we going?" I said suprised we were even leaving the house.

"To a party!" She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Just shut up and lets go stupid!" She said laughing. We got in her little pink ferrari and sped off. When we got to this place filled with white tents, and yellow little lights, and people in suits and dresses and champane! Oh i cant even explain how gorgeous it was!

"HI!" A group of girls screamed running at Alice and she wondered off talking and gossipping. I walked towards the edge of the tents and tried to hide, I was not used to this stuff. But about 15 minutes into my hiding I noticed a group of guys in white suit hudling, and pointing over at me. I tried not to make eye contact but they came walking over any ways.  
>"Hi!" One of the 4 guys said walking over with the rest of them.<p>

"Um, hi." I replied superly shy.

"Whats a pretty little thang like you doin all alone at here in the dark?" The blonde headed one with a southern draw said.

"Im not used to this kind of thing. My aunt brought me here." I replied

"Whos your aunt?" He said as the others wandered off.

"Alice, But I dont think youll know her." I said.

"Oh Alice! Than you must be Nessie?" He asked.

"Yea!" I tried to laugh

"She threw this for you, ya kow?" He said.

"No but I have to go." I said. I saw Jake and he was looking at me probably wondering why Im talking to this guy. I ran to him and jump in his arms and kissed him.

"That lucky sonbitch." The westerner said and I think Jake heard too, cuz he laughed.

"Come on." He said pulling my hand. I followed him to the woods and kissed him again, and again, and again. After about 10 minutes of being held up against a tree I stopped for a deep breath.

"Ness?" He asked.

"Yea?" I replied

"I saw you last evening, in the woods." He said And I blushed

"Oh um I" I tried to mumbles

"Its cool I barely saw anything. But I was wondering if you were thinking about me during." He said

"Well after having to leave your house I couldnt quit thinking of you and I had to get away from dad. I walked a while and just thought of you but I got really wet and horny, so I kinda figured. But I was so turned on I finished on just one O." I told him feeling very comfortable with him. I felt him grow a little on my thighs.

"Oh well thanks." He joked as we were walking back to the party we danced and laugh all night and just had a fun time and we parted to go to our cars. But not with out the most perfect kiss ever! 3

Im In Love


	20. Starlight

As me and Alice were driving home we talked, but just a little bit here and there. About me, Jake, stuff like that. When she said.

"So you know how lately I have been seeing really far into the future?" She said

"Yea why?" I asked

"I had a vision with you and a baby, you were older in it you looked like 18." She said. " It was very precious, and you were glowing!"

"Oh my god! Really?" I replied

"Yea," But before I could even laugh or scream or anything, she cut me off."But it didnt look like Jake that was with you."

"What!"

"Yea, but the guy was super cute, not better than Jakey boy if i do say so myself." She said

"Bu-I-aeh" I mumbled i was flabber gasted. I think.

"So are you still a virgin? Cause you been acting kinda..." She said

"Like what?" I said snappy I was in a fighting mood.

"No! Not SKANKY! NOT SLUTTY! NOTHING LIKE THAT! Just for the record." She said

"Oh..." I replied

"Kinky! Thats the word!" She said jumping a little and snapping. But its not like that was anybetter. "I mean, Do you really think I wouldnt see you flicking it in the woods with Jake watching?" She said.

"Wow, wow, wow, I did'nt know he was watching." I laughed

"Oh, I just figured it was some kinky sex thing." She said. " I mean, me and Jasper do shit like that all the time!" She giggled. Okay so while most people would be like 'EWWW NO STOP' I was intrested.

"Really Like what?" I asked

"Ah uh, not till you tell me if your a virgin or not!" She said.

"Yes, of course I am, I mean I have obviously masterbated, but I cant go, you know, IN!" I said."I tried once, but it hurt really badly."

"Dont worry your probably just really tight, Jake will love that." She replied

"But, wouldnt it hurt his, well you know?" I asked

"Penis, Dick, One Eyed Monster, The Lizard," She joked. "No it wont, they love it, its like SUPER PUSSY! to them." She laughed

"Well thats good and all, but what about me?" I asked

"Well, if you have a really large hymen you may bleed, if your super super tight you may want to cry, But its always the 1st thats the Best and the Worst, at the same time." she said.

"Oh." I replied

"Nessie, Look I know your intrested in what me and Jasper do, im just that good, plus just had a vision of you asking to late so yea." She said freakishly fast

"Well, I do want to know." I said "Do yall do it alot?"

"PFFSSHH!" She said. " Its more like every 30 minutes"

"Oh..." I said

"Look as vampires we have like, super everything, and when you have the since of someone touching you, on you, in you, under you, skin to skin, all sweaty and wet. You just need it OVER AND OVER again!" She almost screeched.

"OMG! That sounds so good!" I said getting wet just picturing me and Jake doing the deed.

"Haha, Settle down Nessie. Even I think your a little young, but its your choice." She said.

"Jake has barely touched my tits by himself, I mean he has given into me giving him a handy jay but I wish hed do SOMETHING to me." I said." I have bought him strawberry lube, and hinted even making moves, but he still doesnt want to hurt me or get dad mad." Then Alice laughed

"Your so niave." She said. " Trust me he wouldnt be able to hurt you in anyway, and Edward is the least of his troubles, he just doesnt want to do something to you your not ready for." She said.

"You think so?" I asked

"I know so silly!" She laughed. " Know think of cheese, we just past your rock."

"Okay." I giggled.

So when we got home I walked into the door, and Jacob and dad were sitting with Emmett, Jasper, mom, and Rosalie. And get this, They were laughing. Even Rosalie. So I was delightfully suprised.

"Hey!" I said sitting imbetween Daddy and Jacob, and cuddled Jacobs arm. And of course enjoyed dads low growl at Jakes thoughts.

"You Look stunning!" All the girls cooed

"Thanks" I said.

"That skirts a little short isnt it?" Daddy asked

"Really? Ya think so, hmm i thought it was just right." I replied when everyone laughed. Which suprised me cause that was a lame joke.

"Yea shut up Eddie!" Alice laughed as she laughed at how he cringed to the name Eddie.

"Well Im tired, Im gonna go to sleep!" I stood up gave dad a hug and said "Im sorry daddy."

"Its okay baby." He said. Then I took a step toward Jake leaned over and planted one right on him. Dad growled. But i wandered back to my room took my shoes off and saw someone in my window seal. At first i nearly screamed but I relized it was Jake.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked

"Just Came to give you a REAL good night kiss." He replied

"Daddy will kill you if he finds you up here." I told him.

"Well you are definatly worth it." He said looking into my eyes giving me his cutest faces.

"Maybe." I said.

"What do you mean maybe?" He asked.

"Sometimes I think that you deserve better than me, I mean Ive practically almost gotten you killed since the day I was born." I said sitting on my bed.

"You are so beautiful, and smart, and your personality is amazing, and on top of that I love you Renesmee." He began to kiss me for my goodnigt kiss.

" Hey do you mind just chilling here for 10 minutes so I can shower, than you can kiss me goodnight?" I asked.

"Anything for you baby." He said. I grabbed my clothes, some booty shorts and a tank. I got into the shower and 10 minutes later came out with a wet head and in my PJs.

" Okay now you can tuck me in and kiss me nighty night." I joked. He walked over to the light switch, flicked it off walked over to me as i lied down on the bed, and said.

"Okay, your tucked in, Can I have my kiss?" He asked

"Yea I guess so." I said then leaned up a little bit, and he kissed me and for a while at that. When he left, I went to sleep hoping it will be a good dream like last nights. 


	21. Time seems to fly

"Good Morning." I heard whispered as I woke up. "You have anygood dreams?"

"Your gonna get yourself killed coming up here Jake." I said rolling over only to find thats where he was laying down

"They know I am up here Ness, I just got here from coming threw the door." He laughed "Besides your moms not here, we couldnt get into much angst, especially considering your dads standing at the door." I looked at him, and just to check it out I said,

"Hey dad!"

"Morning Renesmee." Daddie replied. And I couldnt help but laugh.

"God, I hate when you see me with messy hair and makeup." I said.

"Well I think its your lucky morning, 'cause your hair is perfectly straight." He said running his fingers threw my hair.

"Quit joking!" I said laughing. Then I walked to the mirror and looked at it, Jake had been right it was perfectly straight.

"Nice Jammies, Looks like you did an outfit change last night." He said laughing then I looked down and relized I had taken off my top and shorts, so I was just in a blue bra, and lime green cheekies. I wasnt really worried, Hes seen more of me in a swim suit.

"Im sexy and I know it!" I joked and walked into my bathroom shaking my butt.

"WHOOO HOOO!" He whisper-yelled, Well you know what I mean. So I got into my shower with my hair tied up. I washed my skin with some sweetly warm, vanilla and brown sugar body soap. When I got out into the steamy room I dried off rapped the towel around me and let my hair down. I walked out into the room put a sequined gstring on with my towel still on. Then I put on a matching add a cup push up bra, but Jake wouldnt know the difference. Then I dropped the towel and walked into my closet. I picked up a lime grean neon tank top, and some bright blue skinny jeans. I found some neon rainbow converse and tied them on. I did my make up with glitter bright pink eyeshadow. Then just brushed my hair, I looked regularly bright.

"So did you have anygood dreams?" Jake asked. Then I noticed he was on his back in my bed and had a "Pistol in his pocket"

"Well," I said as I sprayed on some Can Can. "I didnt really have anydreams."

"Thats a shame, I had a great dream." He told me.

"What was it about? I asked

"Well you and me were in a club and we were dancing and you were in this little leather skirt, with a tight top that barely held you in it. And you wouldnt let go of me all you did was dance with me and hug me. It was great!" He told, me it sounded fun but stupid at the same time.

"What do you say, we go for a walk?" I asked

"You know what we should do?" Jake asked

"What?" I asked and he looked me in the eyes with this sulterly look and kissed me. For a while I just went with it but then I thought we cant do anything with dad hear.

"Jake no, we cant fool around up here." I told him

"But I want to go down... stairs and watch SpongeBob!" He said laughing

"God thats so kinky," I joked

"What can I say." He said as we walked out of the room.

"Hey daddie!" I yelled to dad

"Good morning my sweet, little virgin!" He said kissing me on my forehead.

"Alice?" I looked over to her

"Sorry hunny bunny, I wanted to know too. But it wont happen again!" She said hugging me.

"Its cool!" I was in a suprisingly good mood with Jake waking up beside me."Is it cool if I go to Jacobs?" I asked

"I suppose."Dad replied. I grabbed Jacobs hand and jumped into his car. We got to his house and of course the first thing he asked me was,

"You hungry?"

"Kinda, but not for food." I told him

"Oh, Blood?"He asked

"No." I told him.

"Renesmee..." He said drawing out my name. "We really shouldn't."

"Shouldn't, but we shall!" I said stupidly and he laughed. I walked up to him and kissed him. I took his hand and led him to the couch. I notice the bulge in his pants and slowly took them off, in my dream I pictured it smaller he was at least 11 inches long, and more than 5 inches around. I've seen it before, obviously but not in a long while.

"Take your shirt off." I told him, he reluctantly obeyed.

"Nessie, We arent going all the way. Okay?" He said

"I understand but I need something, And I KNOW you do too." I replied.

"How do you know?" He asked smiling.

"I havnt hardly touched you in weeks." I told him, and he nodded in agreement.

"Your so beautiful." He told me. I felt him look at me, but i was trying to remove my clothes, Hes never seen me completly naked.

"Nessie, you DONT have to do anything." He told me, but that made me want him more. I took off all my clothes off leaving my bra on and my panties. I knew he wouldnt mind.

"Your so fucking sexy." He told me. I pinned him down under me and started kissing him hard, nibbling on his ear, bottom lips, and neck. I began sucking on his neck when he rolled over on top of me.

"My turn." He told me with a slight smile. He supported him self with on hand and slipped his other under my bra and fondled my nipple making it hard, it felt so good. I had my eyes closed during it but when I opened them for a split second I relized he had been watching me. And that was a HUGE turn ON! He sucked my neck intently. He began kissing me again, he was rubbing his hands on my body and although it felt nice, at that moment there was only one area that was in need of it. I grabbed his hand and he guided it to my mound.

"Jake, will you please?" I begged he was reluctant and started sliding his hands across the outside of my panties. It felt so good but I needed more. "Go inside the panties Jacob,Please" I asked He did and was instantly greeted with what must have been an ocean by now. He rubbed my clit first slowly, then in slow circles, my hips began to move and he went faster and faster bringing me to heaven. I screamed in pleasure "OH FUCK! OH OH YES!" Then my body twitch one last time.

"How was that?"He asked as if he didn't already know.

"Amazing, but I want to try something." I told him

"What?" He asked.

"Will you go, ya know, in?"

"Nessie it'll hurt you." he told me

"It hurts for every girl, but you have WAY bigger hands than me so if you do it, it'll make the first time we make love even easier on me."

"Ness, I will try, but if it hurts to badly you have to tell me."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Ill be right back" He told me as he left me on the couch. When he came back he had the lube I got him months ago. He squessed it all over one of his fingers.

"Im going to put some of this on you, to make it easier." To told me. He poured a few drops on my pussy and as the cold drops hit me I twitched.

"Okay Ness, Im going to take it very carefully." Instead of his head being at my opening, he layed on his side, beside me and reached down. He rubbed me a little to get me ready and at the opening rested his fingers.

"If I hurt you to badly, Youll tell me right?" He asked again and I nodded. He slowly inserted his finger, I wanted to scream it hurts so badly but I needed it.

"Renesmee, your bleeding" Jake said.

"Its just my hymen, go for two fingers and well stop." I told him he pulled out the one and pushed back in two, it hurt, but it wasnt as bad as the original. He did it for a while, and the after a while the pain was gone, nothing but orgasmic bliss. I dug my nails in his back.

"Im not hurting you am I ness?" He asked

"No! It just feels so good!" I hollered He brought me to 3 orgasms.

"Nessie, I'm going to stop now, your bleeding really badly." He told me. I was going to get up to treat him to some fun but when I stood up I hissed through my teeth.

"How bad does it hurt Nessie? I shouldn't have done that, Im sorry."

"It'll only hurt one more time, and that will be when we finally make love." I told him. "Now I would hug you, but i need to shower, I've got blood going down my leg," I told him and ran to the shower. When I got out he had phis boxers on and was sitting on the couch.

"You know your dads going to kill me right?" He told me. "Not only did I just touch his pride and joy, but I made her bleed."

"If you can hide it he wont." I sat on his lap, I grunted a little, I was still uncomfortable.

"Your dad knows my past Ness, If he finds out he'll think you were just another one of those girls."

"Jake you havnt done that since I was born." I told him. "And trust me dad knows that!"

"Well, I cant help but feel I just hurt you, I want to just fall off the earth for doing that." He said

"If you did that, then I would have to find someone else to fuck me, maybe someone cuter," I joked and he laughed.

"I love you." He told me

"I love you more!" I jumped up and hugged him. a tear shed from my eye.

"Come on lets get you home." He stood up and got his clothes got in the car and I saw sweat glistening on his head. I guess he was nervous. As we drove there I was so quiet, I couldn't take my eyes off him, he was so beautiful.

"Alright were here," He said turning the car and stopping it, I looked at him. God I loved him. "You gonna get out?"

"No!" I said jumping on him I was standing on my knees over him, and began to kiss him. I traced his lips with my tongue, His tongue was so strong. But his lips were so soft. Oh Jacob I love you! He put his hands on my hips and held me to him. The only noise was my moaning and panting, and a few deep inhales from Jake. But all of the sudden I felt two other hands grab my waist.

"Good Bye Jacob." Dad said flattly and pulled me out.

"DADDY!" I yelled then I relized Alice and Rosalie where standing on the porch snickering trying to hide it, but Jasper and Emmett were just out right laughing hard.

"God I hate you guys!" I told them

"Ughhh, Ohhh!" Emmett made the moaning noises towards me making fun of me. I hate they all have super hearing. Dad sat me on the couch and I finally heard Alice and Rosalie start laughing, when I looked out the door I relized the were mimicking me and Jake. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Here you go." Daddy said handing me a bowl of macoroni and cheese.

"Dad, you make it hard to feel mature." I laughed.

"Well you dont have to hear his thoughts."

"Sometimes, I wish I could." I told daddy.

"Well, eat." he said. I obeyed and ate.

"Hello?" Dad said as he answered his phone. "Yes, okay... Of course. Ill be there in 30 minutes. Renesmee, I have to go, Bye!"

"Bye daddy I love you!" When he left I walked up to Emmett and Rosalies room. I knocked.

"Come in!" Emmett said.

"Hey Emmett!" I said, he was on his computer looking at game plays.

"Hey kid." He replied.

"You should be more carefull of where you put your tongue," Rosalie said, she was sitting in her chair with a book in her lap, "Dogs lick there balls you know?" We both laughed.

"Wish I could do that." Emmett said looking at Rosalie.

"Better learn how, cause I am still pissed at you." Rosalie said.

"What happened hear?" I asked

"She's mad because last night I ripped her clothes to shreds.

"It was a brand new outfit!" She said in defence.

"Lingerie?" I asked

"Yep!" She said.

"If you want I have some you could wear." I offered."Doesn't look like Jacob will be seeing-"

"Whoa whoa no no no I dont want to hear that, ewww!" Emmett said. Me and Rose laughed.

"Im sure Nessie has a sex life," Rose said.

"She better not," Emmett said.

"Relax, Jake doesn't want to be killed either so were going slower than when we started." I said.

"Okay, switch the conversation! I dont want to here any of this!" Emmett said. We switched to talking about other stuff when we heard Alice scream.

"Oh My God! ROSALIE!" She said. busting threw the door, "I have to tell you something." She had the biggest, brightest smile I have ever seen on her, When Rose left I asked Emmett,

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, they do stuff like that alot." He replied, "But not that loudly." 5 minutes later we heard another scream from the both of them.

"Okay well Im going to go take a shower. Night!"

"Night kiddo." As I walked out the door Jasper picked me up spun me around and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Darlin!" he said in his thick accent, I kinda wish Jake had one of them.

"Hey Jasper, Whats going on?" I asked.

"They got a spa day reserved." He said.

"Sounds about right." He laughed

I finally got to my room and went to bed, but not for long Alice woke me up at like 7am. She tossed me some shorts and a tank with a built in bra and put me in the car, Im suprised she even let me in the house looking like that, let alone her car. We got to the spa, when we walked in there was nobody in it at all.

"You must be Nessie!" a way to bubbly girl said.

"Yeah, Hi." She didn't waste must time talking. She sat me in a pedicure chair. She painted my nails a frosty pink with studs on them. When she began on my nails she did matching pink solar tips with glitter in them.

"Alice whats this for?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Were all going to dinner to night to celebrate an engagament, we barely know the girl, but it's a chance to get out." She said.

"Okay!" I replied. Still annoyed.

She finished my nails, and did my hair in curls with a portion of them pulled back. When she did my makeup she put on fake eyelashes, winged shadow, and jewels on the wings. I was very pretty, but the outfit didn't match.

"Okay! Were all done here!" The girl said.

"Alice? What am I going to wear, when I turned around to look at her I saw it. A light pink corseted dress, the skirt of it was ruffled and barely hit my knees, but in the back there was a ruffled train that ran almost to my ankles.

"Oh My God! You look amazing!" She said after she laced up the dress. I loved it every jewel, and ruffle. "Here!" She handed me a pair of silver pumps that were freakishly high, but were so cute. I slipped them on and admired how my toes looked in them. Then she hooked on a tennis bracelet on my wrist, put my chandeleir tiffiny necklace on me and the earings that matched. I now had the entire jewelry set. "Crap! Its 7pm we got to go!"


	22. The End

We got into her car, and we sped out!

"Alice slow down! It's just a party!" I told her. I looked at her outfit, dark purple long evening gown, so simple,but so elegant.

"Well I just can't wait for everyone to see us!" She squealed.

We got to some fancy resturant, I cant even pronounce the name, and vallet parked. We walked in and we were taken to the back, there were so many chandeleirs and lit candles, it was gorgeous. I saw all of the family at one large table. Mom and Dad were sitting at the head, Emmett and Rosalie were on the side with grandma and grandpa. Alice and Jasper on the oppisite side and two people I didn't know. I assume they were the couple but for some reason they were sitting on the side. I looked for my place to sit, then I noticed on the othe head of the table Jacob was sitting there. I walked over and sat there, everyone was staring at me. I felt awkward.

"Whats up?" I asked pretty much broke the silence. We all ate dinner, and talked me and Jacob were playing footsie most of the time. I pretended I dropped my napkin and reached for it, I gave Jake a little rub while I was at it to say Hi. After dinner they brought out deserts, and I took a bite of my cheescake it was so delicious.

Then I saw Jacob stand up, everyone got silent. He reached in his pocket to pull out a blue box. He got down on one knee and slowly opened it revealing a ring ten times more flashy than moms. My heart fluttered.

"Renesmee," He started. "Will you marry me?" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"YES!" I screamed we I jumped up as he stood and kissed him a tear ran down my eye. I smiled so wide. Everyone in the restruant was cheering. "I love you so much Jacob!" I said planting one on him. He handed me the box and I slid the ring on my finger, and turned my hands to show everyone as I jumped with excitement. We sat back down,closer than before. When everyone left, they left in couples. Which left me and Jake in his car.

"Where is your car Jake?" I asked as a silver Jaguar XK convertable 2012 model pulled up and the vallet stepped out.

"Your looking at it!" He said. "It was a gift from your grandparents."

"Oh my god." I said "It's gorgeous."

We got in and drove to the beach, we walked out and I sat on the hood of the car, Jacob joined me.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you more." He replied. We sat there kissing, just enjoying the time we have together, eternity.

"We got to go," He said looking at his phone that just rang. "Your parents have a gift apparently for us."

"What is it?"

"I dont know." We got in the car and a few minutes later we were at home Alice and Jasper were waiting outside for us.

"Come on!" Alice said. We walked to the back of the house where there was an old two story guest house. We walked in greeted by,

"SUPRISE!" I saw that the house was spotless, cleaned and new leather furniture was in the living room, the kitchen was furnished, everything was.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous."

"Your welcome." They said as they left.

"Well, looks like we are all alone." I told jake rapping my hands around him.

"It appears that way." He said smiling down at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the master badroom. There was a huge bed I opened one of the drawers and found all of our stuff was moved there. And in the nightstand, I found a thing of lube. God bless Rosalie.

I began kissing Jake, nibbling his ear, biting his neck, kissing hime licking his lips I loosened his tie around the same time he finally undid the ribbon on the back of my corset dress. I ripped open his shirt and undid his pants they fell to the ground taking his underwear with him, when he found there was another tie to my dress he just ripped it and it was to the ground. He pushed me on to the bed and ripped my panties off with his teeth. We kissed a little while longer when he said,

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I told him, He slowly inserted his huge dick, I felt a slight sting of pain but it only lasted a second.

He began pulling in and out.

"Ohhhhhh, yes!" I said. He took that a cue to go faster.

"OH god Ness, your so tight!" He said. He was taking me all in I love him so much.

"Mmm, yea, yea, oh god yes!" The faster and harder he went the louder our moans came.

"Jake", I said. "I'm almost there!" I said.

"Me to baby, lets go together." Right as I felt him release his cum I came too. He fell over to the side holding me. Me and Him wear finally one. Together, forever.


End file.
